Moonlit Waterfalls
by Lady Laur
Summary: Thranduil visits Imladris and is warmly received by the Lindir, head Minstrel of Imladris...or so he thought it was him.


Tittle: Moonlit Waterfalls

Author: Melyanna I do **not **own anything related to LOTR, as I do not own the copyright of the lyrics to the song used in this story, they belong to Lulu Santos and Nelson Motta and no copyright infringement was intended in either case, I just admire both works greatly.

Pairing: Lindir/Thranduil

Summary: Thranduil visits Imladris and is warmly greeted by Imladris' head minstrel

Rating: I think it's R…

Beta read by: Sas and Oro! hugs

A/N: This was written for KRIT! A few months ago(in April) Krit and I decided to exchange birthday fics. She dutifully wrote hers that month it was a lovely gift. I however got caught up between my own laziness and being busy. Gladly I decided to put my fingers to work and complete this one. Honey, I hope you like it, let me know. Love ya! You are an amazing girl

A/N2: This story was inspired by a song and although it contains the lyrics of the song it is NOT A songfic. Either way, the song is great and it has a very lulling rhythm and it is perfect to read this story with…well it should be. Hehe. Anyway, if you wish to download it, the name is 'Sereia' by Lulu Santos. Yes it is in Portuguese, but the melody is what is really catching and the translated lyrics are here in this fic, so, no worries.

Now on with it! Enjoy!

_As bright as the sunshine_

_Luminous clearing _

_In this darkness_

_Beautiful as the moonlight_

_Eastern star_

_In the seas of the south_

_Blue clearing in the sky_

_In the scenery _

_Could it be magic, mirage, miracle_

_Could it be mystery._

_Bathing the horizon in silver_

_Shine rivers, fountains_

_In a waterfall of light_

_In the mirror of these waters_

_I see the luminous face of love_

_The waves come and go_

_And go and are like the time_

_Light of the divine want_

_Could it be a mermaid or just_

_Tropical delirium, fantasy_

_Or could it be the dream of a child_

Under the morning sun 

The gardens of Imladris presented a different sight this night. They were warmly lit and decorated, being hosts of joyful conversation and merry singing. A large and extensive table was placed in the middle of the garden, where all would be seated together.

The night sky, under the moonlight presented itself as the perfect scenery for such an occasion. Elves enjoyed themselves in the company of friends and feasted to celebrate King Thranduil's long overdue visit to the hidden valley.

No more did rumors of the animosity between the Sindar Elf and Lord Elrond circulate the halls of Imladris. Although existent, but never truthful, the gossip had died when Prince Legolas of Mirkwood presented himself to join The Fellowship formed to destroy the One Ring. Proving he, as well as his father, were too willing to fight by the side of other realms and races.

Now, after the evil had been extinguished from the lands of Middle Earth and the Firstborn prepared to sail to the Undying Lands, the beauties and delights of this world were being fully enjoyed by all.

Thranduil's charisma and youthful personality had proven to be a delightful surprise to those who knew little of the king. He seemed to attract all eyes and thoughts to him with the mere mention of his name. His resemblance to Legolas was great, but Thranduil possessed a more noble countenance than his adventurous son. The elder Elf's features were young and beautiful, yet harder than that of his child, giving him an impressive and masculine beauty. His eyes were as bright as emeralds and his hair of a golden blond.

The table was now almost deserted, most elves dancing to the beautiful songs Imladris' minstrels played, or exploring the known and unknown beauties of their home. Thranduil, Elrond, Glorfindel, Lindir and Erestor were some of the few elves still seated and chatting. No matters of war, diplomacy or politics were amongst the discussed subjects though. The conversation was that of long time friends, speaking of the most common matters; preferences and tales of their own lives.

"Elrond, I am glad to finally be able to visit your valley. I have always been told of its wonders, but could never leave Mirkwood without being sure of my people's safety." The King spoke, still in awe of all he had encountered here.

"I am delighted you could come, my friend. It is finally time for us to rejoice in life with no fear and that is exactly what I always wished for Imladris to represent: a guarantee of safety and happiness." Elrond smiled, his eyes scanning the garden and noticing his aspirations had become true, but not by his sole merit and but that of all present.

"Surely, my king, you will have time to explore the valley and be mesmerized at the surprises it can give you." Glorfindel spoke merrily, refilling his wine glass.

"Aye, he speaks the truth, for once" Erestor teased, stealing the glass from his friend's hand and keeping it to himself.

"Well, at least he admits it." Lindir said, watching Glorfindel's mock distasteful-face towards Erestor and laughed.

Thranduil smiled blithely, his mind unfocused on the situation, but on Lindir's beauty. The Elf was tall and slender, with penetrating amethyst eyes, hair of an unmatched snow white and his skin as if made of ivory silk. His eyes shone with mirth as his clear, soothing and exciting voice rang through the clearing. Lindir's personality matched his looks, the king noticed. Charismatic, beautiful, pure and kind. He was not afraid to make his thoughts known and enjoyed entertaining others, be it by song or his sarcastic and funny theories that were well known throughout the valley.

"My lord," The minstrel spoke again. "If I may make a suggestion, you should visit Imladris' waterfalls. They are one of the most incredible sights your eyes shall ever meet, if you take the chance to explore them." His voice was gentle as always, but it seemed his words left his lips of their own accord as his eyes and mind appeared to be focused on the King in front of him and not the subject at hand.

"This one too is honest for once! He loves the art of acting, but he does not lie about the beauty of our falls." Glorfindel passed almost unnoticed by both king and minstrel.

Thranduil smiled and nodded in thanks. "I would love to visit those falls if only I could find them." He spoke casually, but his eyes held a lively glint as they gazed into Lindir's. The minstrel seemed to ponder on the phrase as if it was not directed at him. As when he was just about to reply, Elrond cut in.

"That will be no problem, I will have a servant lead you there. I would have one of us accompany you, but the falls are a sight you will wish to contemplate alone, believe me."

"Lord Elrond is right, Imladris holds many surprises to its guests and some of them are to be received privately." Glorfindel had a dark grin on his face as he spoke, but none of the others seemed to take notice.

The celebration proceeded merrily and at midnight, when it was merely reaching its climax, Elrond and the other three members of his household stood and bid a good night to the king as a young servant walked in with the intent to lead the ruler to the famed waterfalls.

"Do not forget to tell us your impression of it later." Lindir said amiably and walked away with his arms linked with Glorfindel and Erestor.

To any other their sudden desertions might have seemed rude, but Thranduil was well acquainted with the ways of Imladris elves. Not from real life experience, but Elrond had always made clear to all who cared to know, that despite offering his highest respects to the royalty of other realms, in respect of their ways, he judged no one higher or more deserving than any other. He also greatly praised individuality and the respect for oneself and so in these beautiful lands, no one was expected to be the perfect host, or sacrifice their own pleasure for that of another. That freedom seemed to bring out the best of Imladrians, for they were all very amiable hosts, indeed.

Thranduil was mesmerized even before he reached the falls of Imladris. On their way, as the servant quietly led them, although gladly answering any questions the king had, Thranduil had found even through the woods there were cultivated gardens, a well cared path, cut grass, blossoming flowers, growing fruits…a true paradise.

Upon hearing the soft sprinkle of water, not from afar, Thranduil smiled, breathing in deeply the scent of fresh and sprinkled earth, the smell of rain. He politely thanked the servant saying he could find his way from here. And true to Elrond's words, he longed to make this discovery alone, to have all to himself the beauty he knew he would find.

The king's eyes traveled from the grass to the starlit sky in awe. This was the most beautiful sight he had ever gazed upon. The tall waterfalls poured water from it's heights, but beautifully carved rocks in the way softened its fall, making the droplets reach the calm pool almost gently, in a shower of glistening pearls. The strong moonlight cast upon the water seemed to illuminate it from the inside, giving the Elf the certainty that this place was Valar touched.

The perfume of a multitude of diverse flowers invaded his senses, and the emerald eyes again closed in bliss. He slowly divested himself, sighing as the soft breeze caressed his skin. He would bathe in those blessed waters, but later. He wished to feel the soft tickled of grass against his skin, rest in contact with nature, restore his energy.

Thranduil lay there peacefully, his sculpted body graced by the moon rays and whispers of the wind. His mind had drifted far, back to the beautiful minstrel whom he, for a moment, thought to return his interest. He could imagine Lindir nude, his flexible body writhing under him, moving sensually.

He could see him stripped of his dignity and morals, a slave to pleasure that only the kings knowing hands could give. Would it be like this if he had the chance Would Lindir willingly yield to him and surrender himself, or would he long for control and power Would he be attentive and experience, or pure and innocent, like the virginal color of his skin and hair Oh...how Thranduil wished he knew.

Suddenly, as if lulled by the wind a soft song began, the most beautiful voice of his minstrel leading the nature to stop and listen. Thranduil blinked several times, imagining himself to be delirious, before he heard a soft noise and saw gentle ripples forming on the calm surface of the lake.

And there he was; the vision of beauty and art. Lindir stood in the pool, water covering him to the waist. His long mane of hair dripped with crystalline water and his upper body glistened with soft droplets. Thranduil was spellbound by the vision as the gentle song seemed to slowly penetrate his haze and envelope him.

_As bright as the sunshine_

_Luminous clearing _

_In this darkness_

_Beautiful as the moonlight_

_Eastern star_

_In the seas of the south_

_Blue clearing in the sky_

_In the scenery _

Could it be magic, mirage, miracle 

_Could it be mystery._

Lindir slowly, almost sensually, left the water, his body delicately moving to the rhythm of his own song, touched by its own music. Thranduil almost regretted being there, for it meant soon the lovely bard would see him and break his enchantment, but for now, he was unnoticed and the beautiful melody clung to his brain, his soul.

_Bathing the horizon in silver_

_Shine rivers, fountains_

_In a waterfall of light_

In the mirror of these waters 

_I see the luminous face of love_

_The waves come and go_

_And go and are like the time_

Lindir slowly turned and lifted his eyes to meet those of the Mirkwood king. Amethyst penetrating emerald, fusing. He did not stop singing for the king's awe, but a knowing in predatory grin surfaced on his lips as the movements of his body became more accentuated and provocative. His hips fluidly swayed as did his arms, calling the Elf to him just as his every other movement did.

_Light of the divine want_

_Could it be a mermaid or just_

_Tropical delirium, fantasy_

_Or could it be the dream of a child_

_Under the morning sun_

Thranduil could not resist, did not try to. Led by the motions of the song, he slowly stood and walked to the minstrel, his arms boldly wrapping around the other's narrow waist from behind as his lips gently nipped at the warm neck, breathing in his fresh scent.

"Do you sing of yourself in that song" He asked softly, afraid to break the conspiring atmosphere around them. The fact that it all seemed the perfect dream did not bother the royal Elf in the slightest.

"Is that what you think, my lord" Came the returned question in a soft whisper.

"It could only be so…as you speak of such incredible beauty."

Thranduil's hand traveled along Lindir's chest in smooth motions, calmly worshipping the body before him. His lips left a trail of kisses along the Elf's neck, his jaw and finally captured the delicate lips with his own, in a kiss of such slow intensity it was almost suffocating.

Lindir willingly responded to each and every caress bestowed upon his skin with a soft sigh, and as he turned around to answer the kiss, his arms came around the king's waist, resting at his hips and pulling him close. He smiled against Thranduil's shoulder as he felt a straining arousal press against his leg, and rotating his hips in the slightest, he let it brush with his own, delighting in the pleasure filled gasp that fled from the king's lips.

"I could be singing of you." Lindir finally answered the king's question as he led them down to lie on the soft grass. He lost no time with hesitation; his movements were gentle but firm and sure as he thoroughly explored the other's body.

His nimble fingers deftly played the eager body by his side, composing music upon feverish skin. He gently removed locks of golden haired from the king's shoulder, tenderly caressing his face, smiling as he saw the beautiful emerald eyes flutter closed in pleasure.

He skimmed down to tease perky nipples, sucking each into his mouth and swirling his tongue in closing motions, his hands running up and down his lover's sides, caressing the silky skin with reverence.

Lindir's body blanketed Thranduil's, allowing their arousals full contact that ripped low moans from both of them with every movement they made.

The King of Mirkwood gazed up into Lindir's amethyst eyes, his hand reaching up to caress a smooth cheek, to memorize every feature.

"I wish you were mine." The king whispered fervently.

"I am, tonight." Came the seductive response as their eyes locked for a moment, before once more the quiet night was filled with pleasure sighs as their bodies moved together under the moonlight.

There were no questions asked, no directions given. Lindir held the mighty King of Mirkwood under his spell and did not hesitate to use his control and power to offer pleasure to the beautiful Elf. He led their lovemaking, filling Thranduil and making him his own for as long as these moments would last, finding his own pleasure in the heartfelt moans and whispers that incoherently tumbled from the perfect shaped lips of the Sindar Elf.

The eminent ecstasy seemed indefinitely prolonged as the smallest of touches seemed to renew their shared passion and desire. They shared their bodies and souls for uncounted moments, completely unguarded and surrendered to each other.

As Lindir gently withdrew from Thranduil, he wrapped his arms around the king, letting their bodies kiss intimately. There were no words to describe what happened, and neither for them would try to convene mediocre words to explain such a feeling, all Thranduil wished for, was that it would not end.

"Will you stay with me" He whispered softly.

"Here" Lindir asked, a sweet and genuine smile upon his face. "Would you not mind being found in this state by others"

"No, not as long as I have you in my arms." He would go further, say he thought no one would come here, give a thousand reasons if it was what it took to convince the minstrel, but he did not need as much.

"I will stay then and sleep in your arms, only to leave once the morning rises."

"Will you stay until I wake"

Lindir chuckled at the uncharacteristic uncertainty in the king's voice. "I will guard your sleep, now rest."

"That is not what I…" But Thranduil was hushed before he could finish, his words smothered by a sweet kiss.

Soft caresses and the safe warmth of the body close lulled them to a peaceful sleep and it was only hours later, barely after sunrise, that Thranduil awoke to a deserted clearing. Lindir was no longer there.

Thranduil walked into the main hall of Imladris only to find it bustling with life, even in the early morning. His head was spinning in its dazed state and his eyes wildly searched through the room, trying to spot his elusive minstrel.

He saw familiar faces heading towards him, three. Erestor, Glorfindel and Lindir, he thought with a sigh of relief.

"Good morning, my friend. It seemed you overdid your time admiring the falls and fell asleep there. A servant went to wake you in your room but you were not there. We are glad you are safe though. Are you feeling well, Thranduil" Erestor's expression turned from a blithe smile into a concerned frown as he regarded the disheveled king.

"Yes, I am well…thank you." He looked into Lindir's eyes confusedly, seeing the Elf stare so blankly at him, as if they had just met. "Lindir Why did you go away You said you would stay until morning, until I woke…"

The three Imladris' Elf stared in bewilderment at Thranduil.

"I beg your pardon, my lord" Lindir asked confusedly. His expression too was that of slightly concern and intrigue.

"Why are you acting this way I…could you please follow me…just a few paces…" Thranduil spoke almost incoherently ignoring the questioning looks the three friends shot each other as Lindir agreed and followed him. They were standing still in the same room and clear within their sight, maybe even earshot, but at a more private distance.

"All right…I apologize, I am still dazed, I should not have spoken in front of Glorfindel and Erestor. But now that it is just us, why did you leave me before dawn You said you would not…"

"King Thranduil…I am sorry, but I am deeply confused. I left you last night when a servant came to take you to the waterfalls and Glorfindel, Erestor, Lord Elrond and I returned to the main house, I never spoke anything of staying with you until morning…I am sorry."

Thranduil wondered if Lindir was that good of a deceiver and for a moment he prayed he was, for he saw true wonder and confusion in the Elf's eyes, to him, it seemed the previous night had never happened.

"You are right, Lindir, I am sorry…I am confusing things, please forgive me." The king said resignedly.

"Are you sure"

"Yes, thank you for listening to me, I do not wish to keep you from your duties any longer."

"Thank you, my lord. I bid you a good day." Lindir bowed formally and left the room, shrugging his shoulders to Glorfindel and Erestor as those two approached the king.

"King Thranduil, are you sure all is well You seem rather rattled." Glorfindel spoke, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I…I do not understand. At the falls he…"

"The falls Did something happen there" Erestor inquired.

"Yes. I was there resting when suddenly a beautiful song began and I woke from my reverie to find Lindir bathing there. We made love." He spoke unashamedly. "But now, he does not even seem to recognize me."

Glorfindel and Erestor exchanged looks and smiled. "It seems you were graced by the lord of the falls." The dark haired advisor said.

"Lord of The Falls"

"Yes," Glorfindel cleared his throat. "It is a legend here…but almost a true fact. It is said those falls are house to a magical spirit that lives in harmony with us and has grown very fond of the people of Imladris. He has immense powers, amongst that of changing into whoever he wants, and pleasing and pleasuring whoever he wants. It seems last night you were gifted by his caresses. But it is rather surprising he showed as Lindir to you. It means the minstrel was on your mind." The Balrog Slayer spoke amusedly.

"A magical spirit That is not possible! He was real and he was there with me. I cannot believe…" Thranduil massaged his brow trying to absorb the information he had just been exposed to.

"Did you not say he was no longer there when you woke But most importantly, that he appeared from nowhere My friend, you are too enlightened and wise to deny the existence of magic and beings ruled and created by it. Do not be frightened, just be thankful you were granted such a gift." Erestor tried to reason with the king.

"I know it might be disappointing to think it was not truly Lindir with you, but try to think of as an honor to have been chosen. Not all receive the gift the lord of the falls has to give, but you did. And should you pursue Lindir's attentions while here, do not mention this fact to him, not for now, I am not sure how accepting of it he will be." Glorfindel followed his friend's speech, giving no time for Thranduil to object.

"I suppose you are right, my friends. It was an experience I shall never forget. I was granted the realization of a fantasy it may never come true. Thank you again, I will retire to my rooms now." Thranduil bowed tiredly and made his way to the guest chambers he had been assigned to. Curiously enough they faced the direction of the falls, although they were not visible from there.

The king entered the room, not bothering to close the door. His mind whirled tirelessly around the news he had learnt, every now and then losing the battle against the surfacing memories of his perfect night.

He lazily walked to the window, resting his face on the wall while watching the painting of beauty the valley was.

Rising high above dense woods, where the clearing of the falls should be, Thranduil could see a rain-bow in the sky and he sighed as he started to unbutton his wrinkled tunic. He was disappointed and sorry to think he had not been with the real Lindir, but the experience had been so overwhelmingly real he would be a fool to regret it.

So concentrated was he with his musings, he missed the very discreet sound of footsteps, someone entering his rooms.

"Thank you for your gift, Lord of the Falls." He said with a sigh.

"You are welcome." Came the husky reply.

And with a sly grin on his face, Lindir bolted the door.

The End.


End file.
